The Sorting Hat Song
by glitch-e-r-749
Summary: every year the teachers have to write a song for the sorting hat. voldermort is defeated. Sirius dead. remus and tonks and teddy living happily more than enough cash cuz of Sirius will. harry was betrayed by his two best friends and was given love potions by Ginny is DADA teacher .maybe making him write the song that year was a pretty bad idea... NO PAIRING disclaimer: me no own hp


**A/N: ok guys just a oneshot.**

It was after the war. During the war time, harry was betrayed by friends as they were spying on harry for dumbledork and ginny was feeding him love potions and such. Siruis is dead but remus and tonks are fine and teddy is good too. He is NOT married to anyone and is Hogwarts new DADA teacher after retiring from being an arour for 8 years. Dumbles did not die, nor did snape.

Every year, a teacher has to write the song for the school hat to sing and this year its our dear harry's turn. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea though…

~~~~~~~~~~immalinebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Welcome everyone to the new year! Dumbles announced. The first years stared in wonder at the awesome sight and bewitched ceiling and as did some of the older 2nd years too. Some firsties, having seen peeves bombard them with water bombs, gazed at him rather fearfully and looked at the old coot himself with something akin to awe, or maybe it was horror at his bright purple robes with twinkling stars on them…..

Suddenly, their attention was drawn to the Hogwats Sorting Hat ( who at that time they just thought of as a dusty old battered torn hat) whose brim suddenly opened and he began singing.

_Hello young ones and old ones too,_

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting hat and I will sort you._

_I am the hat that's eloquent, graceful and with poise,_

_But enough about me lets talk about the houses for you._

_There are four in total, with traits for each,_

_And your heads will be checked soon enough for them._

_Shall you prove to have more of some traits,_

_Well then that is the house for you!_

_There's Griffindor, for those oh so noble and brave,_

_But yet are so foolish and it's like their head is in a cave._

_Like so many others they are as rash as they come to be,_

_And will rush headlong into any dangerous entity._

_They are headstrong and tough, _

_As stubborn as a mule._

_They will never budge for others,_

_And their short-temper can never be overruled!_

_They will rise to the easiest of taunts,_

_And to them, self-restraint is out of the box._

_And hufflepuff so true and loyal, _

_Will never stop to help anyone in toil, _

_They picture themselves as the epitome of loyal,_

_And kindred spirits to be a gift to everyone they see._

_They are proud, as everyone,_

_And let these delusions stop them from the truth._

_They will help when they want,_

_But sometimes are just to prejudiced for the help to come._

_But alas they too have yet to see,_

_What the true meaning of kindness proves to be._

_And next is ravenclaw the house of smarts,_

_The ones who find reading to be their life._

_They know the answer to any question one can pose,_

_And find knowledge to be the power for all._

_Sadly, I have to say, there are many flaws as well,_

_They think themselves to be the smartest one the earth,_

_And that all knowledge has to be given to them._

_Like some elders they have yet to learn, _

_The difference between knowledge and wisdom._

_And last but not least the slytherins,_

_The house of snakes as people call._

_Most think them to be evil, dark as they can come,_

_But you see we all have failed to realise, _

_That it's our actions that truly count._

_They are cunning and sly,_

_And when they do wrong will cover it up completely,_

_And rarely to they ever get caught._

_They ambitious trait is there too, _

_And they will do whatever it takes to achieve their goals._

_Though unfortunately, some goals and means to reach them,_

_May prove dishonoroble to most._

_And all say that slytherin is dark, _

_But we just encourage this prejudice,_

_Doing nothing to help._

_But as that may be, _

_Slytherin is not perfect,_

_And have as many flaws as the others to share._

_They are proud, too much for their own good,_

_Can't to anything to can it too._

_They think anyone less than the pureblood status is low, _

_And are too prejudiced too!_

_They hate the gryffindors with a passion,_

_And will always stoop too low to hurt them._

_They have to understand that it's the magic that counts,_

_And not the fact that they are half-bloods or muggleborns._

_These are the traits of all the houses,_

_And as much as you would hate it,_

_You must be sorted too._

_Please do not choose like Proffesor Potter did,_

_Because he really regretted it in the end._

_Now sadly the prejudice will continue,_

_So now shall the sorting begin._

By now, all the firsties looked subdued, pondering over the words of the song. And it was not just them but the whole school, ghost students and staff. Even peeves was listening this time. So slowly the students one by one crept forward and was sorted. Poor Dumbledore was looking particularly grim, though the fairy lights in his eyes still did not stop and the DAMNED twinkling was still there. Only harry looked satisfied, but deep down knew that his words would only be heeded by a few.

-immalinebreak-

Later on at the staff meeting Mcgonagall pestered Harry relentlessly on what house he was suppoused to be in but he refused to answer. She also gave him a severe lecture on house loyalty. Unfortunately for her, harry had known how "loyal" his house was and ignored her, preferring to strengthen his occlumency shields. Dumbledore also asked harry why he had to point out the house flaws but could have just said all the good things. Harry simply replied, "But professor, how did you expect them to learn then? I mean I wasn't told all the flaws and ended up learning the hard way so I thought it'd be better." And the sorting hat couldn't agree more, having loved every word of that particular song.


End file.
